Artemis Wu
Artemis Wu is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. On the edge of desperation, Artemis was given an unusual job offer from a personification of impulse. He now struggles to balance a struggling classical music career, parental expectations and his secret occupation emotionally manipulating people with magical music. Art is generally energetic, easygoing and cheerful, though he has a playful sense of mischief (how else would he do his job?). As Art's world is essentially like modern Earth, he is...distressed...to find himself in Sundry, especially given his less than stellar combat abilities. Privately, he half-believes he is undergoing a mental breakdown. Appearance Artemis is a short, thin young man. He has dark brown eyes and wavy black hair which he spends an embarrassing amount of time tending to (his hair is naturally straight). His default costume consists of a casual black blazer and trousers, white t-shirt, and white sneakers. His alternate costume, Sunstroke, trades his wooden violin for an electric one with neon blue highlights, dyes his hair blond, and dresses him more casually in white slacks and black, sleeveless hoodie over a yellow t-shirt with a happy sun motif. Battle Artemis Virtuoso – keep your distance, and let no one interrupt your performance! ---- Artemis is a specialised long-ranged character, whose playstyle focuses on alternating between periods of disengaging from the enemy and periods of DPS turreting. With the exception of "Bow" and "Scales", all of Artemis's abilities have a cast time of 2 seconds, which is interrupted by movement. To compensate for this, Artemis's kit focuses around the use of Melodies. When played, these abilities will give him a buff for 15 seconds. Artemis can change Melodies at any time, though beginning a new Melody will end the effect of the current one. These Melodies enhance Artemis's mobility or CC, allowing him to maintain a comfortable distance between him and his enemy. If forced into close range, Artemis has a few abilities helpful for disengaging from an enemy, but is largely ineffectual combatively if this situation is sustained. His EX Mode further enhances his mobility, allowing him to traverse all terrain and hopefully find a safe location to practise in peace. Artemis struggles against any enemy who is more mobile than he is, and against other long-ranged characters who are capable of outputting damage more quickly than he can. Optimal play for Artemis requires intelligent switching between Melodies, improvising his CC/mobility for the situation. If in doubt, run away. Melodies Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Artemis's EX Mode is Cadenza. Whilst in EX Mode, Artemis ignores all terrain, allowing him to pass through (though not remain motionless) within the environment. He gains the passive Counterpoint, allowing him to play new Melodies without ceasing the effect of existing ones. In addition, he gains the active ability Glissando, activated by pressing R + . This ability causes Artemis to dash forward a short distance, becoming intangible to all enemy attacks and the enemy's hitbox during the animation. Artemis's EX Burst is Grand Slam. A musical stave (in treble clef) appears on the screen, with four note options assigned to each button on the D-pad. A musical note will then be played. The player must select the correct option out of the four. This process is repeated twice. Playing all three notes correctly will result in a grand piano falling from the sky, crushing the enemy and resulting in heavy Bravery damage. After the EX Burst is finished, the enemy will be Enraptured for 4 seconds, rendering them unable to control their movements or actions. If the player gets any notes incorrect, the piano fails to materialise, and the enemy is simply Enraptured. Because if you don't have perfect pitch, why are you even here? Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme'': Thank You (VSQ) *''World Map Theme'': The Rain *''Normal Battle'': Flowering Night *''Boss Battle'': Experience *''Story'': Butterfly Waltz **''Angie and Art'': Fall in the Dark Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category: Characters